marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoebus Apollo (Earth-616)
He was a witness when Zeus granted a portion of his power to Thor to assist in resurrecting the Asgardians that were slain by the Celestials. Apollo helped Thor and other storm-gods and light-gods from other pantheons in opposing Demogorge the God-Eater. Apollo and the other gods were consumed by Demogorge, but were later saved by Thor. . 20th Century Apollo joined a number of the other Olympian gods to the planet Venus when they were under the brief rule of the goddess Venus. In 1948 Venus had returned to Earth and taken up a job as a model and editor of Beauty Magazine. When she returned to Venus searching for 10 of the most beautiful women under her rule to use in a magazine spread to compete against rival publication Lovely Lady Magazine, Apollo helped Venus gather women she needed, Later, having grown tired of Venus' frequent absences from her kingdom, Apollo travelled to Earth to see what took her attention there. Taking on the guise of Paul Belvedere, Apollo got a job at Beauty Magazine to find out why Venus was so interested in the lives of mortals. Finding this task unworthy, Apollo made it so that the sun remained up 24 hours a day until Venus agreed to return to her kingdom with him. She agreed and both returned to the planet Venus. There however, Venus used her restored powers to force Apollo to remain on the planet and not meddle in her affairs again and returned to Earth. Once more loyal to Venus, Apollo assisted her in locating Hera, who used the name Juno at the time. Apollo next helped Venus in gathering a number of male Olympians to pose as mortal boyfriends in order to make Venus' lover Whitney Hammond jealous. Zeus soon returned, taking his Roman name of Jupiter. He sought to return Venus to Olympus, and agreed to make a challenge: Venus had a week to find two mortal lovers who could not be tempted away from each other. Venus found this couple in Meg Saunders and her husband-to-be Danny. Jupiter then enlisted Apollo and Daphne to go to Earth and try to split the couple apart. Both went to Earth posing as Hollywood actors and attempted to split the couple up. When charm did not work, Apollo made it appear as though Meg murdered him, so that when she was arrested, Daphne could move in and seduce Danny. This plan ultimately failed. Later when Asgardian trickster Loki came to Earth to force Venus into marrying him, Apollo lent his power to assist her in beating him, but to no avail. It was not until she readily sacrificed herself to Loki that Jupiter stepped in and rescued her. In 1950, Apollo once more sought to claim the heart of Venus. His petitions to Jupiter to allow him to return to Earth were denied. Undetoured, Apollo travelled to Hades and made a deal with a demon named Zoroba to have the demon possess his body while Apollo's spirit travelled to Earth. Unknown to Apollo was that Zoroba used his position to try to convince Jupiter to free Loki from his exile in Hades and allow him to reside at Olympus. Apollo found his spirit form unable to interact with Venus and so he possessed the body of Beauty Magazine artist Marvin Klee. This time Venus could not find herself able to resist Apollo's advances. However, she eventually learned what Zoroba was doing, and when she informed Apollo, he attempted to return to his body, but found he could not do so while Zoroba possessed it. Venus then tricked Zoroba into coming to Earth, freeing Apollo's body and allowing his spirit to return to it. This thwarted Loki's attempts to get free from his exile, and Apollo was punished by Jupiter for his actions. Apollo later redeemed himself when defending Olympus from invasion by monsters that were literally spawned from the mind of mad scientist Professor Buffanoff. However, the creatures were too powerful and could not be stopped before Venus tricked them into returning to the dying brain of their creator where they perished at last. In 1951, when Apollo learned that Venus was trapped in Cassarobia, he was worried about her because Olympians's powers were prohibited in the area by Loki. However, Loki was convinced to lift his spell and Venus managed to overthrow the sultan of Cassarobia. Modern Age When Hercules was gravely wounded fighting the Masters of Evil, Zeus blamed the Avengers for his condition while the Avengers accused Zeus of the injuries and asked Apollo for his help against Zeus. Zeus learned quickly of his Apollo's betrayal and struck down Apollo and other Olympians who had joined the Avengers. Zeus and the Avengers saw their mistakes and Zeus had all the gods sent to Olympus save Apollo who was held back to heal Captain America's broken Legs, and Dr. Druid's head. When Hera and Hades summoned the other Olympians together and revealed their plans of the death of Hercules and Athena, Apollo was the most vocal against it. Apollo later appeared at Hercules' funeral with Athena, Poseidon, Hades, and Hebe. | Powers = Apollo possesses various superhuman attributes, some of which are quite common among the Olympians, including: Superhuman Strength: Apollo is substantially stronger than the average male Olympian and is capable of lifting about 50 tons.Thor & Hercules - Encyclopedia Mythologica Superhuman Speed: Apollo is capable of running or moving much faster than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Apollo's highly advanced musculature produces substantially less fatigue toxins, during physical activity, as a result, he can exert himself at peak capacity for a several days, before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Apollo's body is superhumanly resistant to physical injury. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, piercing and cutting from razor sharp iron, and falls from great heights, without sustaining injury. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: Apollo's Skin, Muscle, and Bone, is 3 times as dense, as the same tissue in the body of a Human being, this contributes somewhat to Apollo's superhuman strength and weight. Regenerative Healing Factor: Should Apollo suffer injury, his highly efficient metabolism allows him to heal with superhuman speed and efficiency. However, Apollo is unable to regenerate missing limbs and organs and would require access to magic to do so. Immortality: Like all Olympians Apollo has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to the effects of aging, Apollo cannot die by any conventional means, and is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. Energy Manipulation: Apollo can manipulate great amounts of solar energy for numerous purposes. He is capable of generating great heat and light equal to a small sun. He can shange his shape at will. He can use his powers to rapidly heal the injuries of other living beings. Apollo can also direct this energy into granting superhuman powers to living beings and to teleport himself across dimensions. Precognitive Powers: Apollo can mentally forsee events of alternate realities and predict them with a certain amount of accuracy. | Abilities = Apollo is a good hand to hand combatant. He is also a master archer and musician, specializing in playing the harp. | Strength = Class 50, Apollo can lift 50 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Dimensional teleportation using his own powers and Sun Chariot | Weapons = | Notes = Though an Olympians hair does not change since He/She has reached adulthood, Apollo has sometimes been seen with long and flowing hair, this is due to his powers of Shapeshifting. Like humans, an Olympian can be stronger and weigh more depending on His/Hers current level of conditioning, which fluxuates depending on the Olympians current training regime, at his weakest, Apollo can lift about 35 tons and weighs in as little as 460lbs, at his strongest, Apollo can lift 50 tons and weighs exactly 560lbs, with a perfect and optimal musculature, this weight being the result of his super dense Olympian skin, bone, and 100% lean, defined and perferctly proportioned muscle.| Trivia = | Links = *Wikipedia:Apollo_(Marvel_Comics) * Apollo at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Apollo at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Twins Category:Deities Category:Precogs Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Power Bestowal Category:Healers Category:Teleporters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Strength Class 40 Category:Bulletproof Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Archery Category:Musicians Category:Shapeshifters